User talk:Nightfall101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 00:10, January 11, 2010 Re: Great! Yep, it's roleplay. See ThunderClan's page for all the different things each Clan will have - ThunderClan's the only finished one yet. I've started on RiverClan and SkyClan. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Which Clan? Also, if you'd like to be a monitor, you need to be a Clan leader. The ones still looking for a leader are ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. Of course, you'd need to make a new character to be the leader. You can have as many characters as you want. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. As RiverClan's leader, you're responsible for making and monitoring all the RiverClan pages. If you go to the RiverClan page, you'll see that all the pages you need are already posted under "Links". Feel free to follow ThunderClan's pages as an example. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Which Clan is Flameshine in? ----ßąէ ïиց 00:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. (: You can get to work on the RiverClan pages, or we can just chat on the ThunderClan Camp page. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! May ThunderClan and RiverClan maintain a good friendship. (Heaven knows they don't in the real books... -.-) ----ßąէ ïиց 00:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do you mind in the allegiances, where it says None - sign up here, could you change the link from my talk page to yours? That way the RiverClan leader gets the applications for the new RiverClan cats. Nice nursery, btw. (: ----ßąէ ïиց 00:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'd like to RP RiverClan's medicine cat. Name is Blacksong. She's a black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Thanks! ----ßąէ ïиց 00:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) IDK, they gave me a new editor. I just backspace it once so it deletes the link then re-add it with the link button. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You online? And by the way, I figured out how to get into wikitext. Just click the button that says "source". It looks like a page. ----ßąէ ïиց 01:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Are you online? If so, I need to get your opinion on a few things. 1. The Island. I am thinking about making a "moon" one week instead of one month, so Gatherings are held weekly. Also, kits have to wait 6 weeks instead of 6 moons to become apprentices, and so on and so forth. Do you like the idea of weekly/monthly gatherings? Does that date work for you? 2. The Tribe of Rushing Water. I made it recently, since we go to be as similar to the books as possible. What do you think? If you could just tell me what you think, that would be great. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) There. I added you. (: Btw, have you read the paragraph under the monitors section on the front page? Do you know anybody who would be good for it? I asked Quietstep, but I haven't got an answer yet. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) EaglexFrost Er, hi, Frost. -looks down at paws- I was, er, wondering if... would you want to be my mate? --Eagle Perched on Rock I mean, if, you don't want to... --Eagle Perched on Rock There's no way I can really contact you properly because there isn't a link to you user page. Which user is this, first of all?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is Blue. For future reference, the reason it has "Roleplayed by ______" at the end of the name is for this reason. --Eagle Perched on Rock RiverClan Hiya Nightfall :) can I join Riverclan? as Whitethroat a black she cat with a white throat, face and tail tip and blue eyes? thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Medicine cat apprentice Can I be the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Robinsong? A light brown she-cat with white underbelly and brilliant blue eyes? Snowfern Snow! 01:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I asked Bramble, and she said we couldn't because they'd already been spread around too much. See the exact message here. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 17:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. ): Btw, you going to be able to make it to the Gathering tonight? I know Hawkey isn't because of her b-day, and Brambleclaw isn't either. I don't know about Maple or Ice yet - it might just be us two. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 22:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I added her. Would you like to meet me and Mousetalon on WindClan's Border? Cats Here are some warriors I would like to sign up. Winterfall- white she-cat with blue eyes Snowstripe- Long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes They are sisters. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 04:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hunting *Swiftpaw *Dark Forest *White-eye *Jake *Bothers:Ice, Snake Sister:Violet *Webpaw *Crookedstar *Sasha *Unknown *Thrushpelt Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) -insert title here- http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#Note Yep. Bramble blocked me. I don't give a crap. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Message Since I can't, could you please post this link on Sandy's talk page? http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#Note_to_Sandy Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! That's more like the Bluestar I know :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Blanks heres one Blanks I made blanks. Can you help me find a use for them? I also made a example. . Holy AmigoSpread the Gospel! 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Message Mind making sure everybody reads this? http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#A_Few_Things_to_Clear_Up Thankies! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 15:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) (: The new blanks are going along really well. By the way, did you hear that the rogue Icedrop has just had her kits? Midnightpaw was with her - apparently, Icedrop is Midnightpaw's aunt. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) -face palm- Oh, I forgot. Yellowberry spoke for RiverClan last Gathering when you weren't here - apparently Icedrop was trying to get some prey to feed her and her mate. Food is very scarce in Twolegplace. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it was raid or not - from what Yellowberry said, it just sounded like she came in and asked for prey, and left when your warriors told her to. I'm surprised she didn't come to ThunderClan - that's where she used to live. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) She's roleplayed by Icy... look at The Island for more info. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep. By the way, the kits have been born without a problem. Two she-kits: Cinder and Snowflake, and one tom, Patch. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) re Sure, that will give me something todo :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan Hunting Just asking when are you going to change the hunting thing? so I can hunt. =) Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I just saw that Maplefern has a Apprentice called Autumnpaw, can I? ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *1. In Firestar's Quest, who first discovered the Whispering Cave?: Don't have the book :( *2. When ThunderClan suspected Sol to be the murderer of Ashfur, they set out to Sun-drown place to find him. What was their patrol called? The Sundown patrol *3. Who made up this patrol? haven't got that one'' *4. Who gave them their first hint as to where to find Sol? a kitty pet ^^ *5. At Bluestar's first gathering, she meets a RiverClan apprentice who is quite friendly. Who was it? Crookedpaw *6. On the Great Journey, a kit was almost snatched away by a hawk. What was the kit's name, who was its' mother, and who rescued it? Brackenfur saved it, don't know the other two :( *7. In Shattered Peace, near the end, Ravenpaw and Barley go to the Moonstone for help. Which cats came to Ravenpaw in the dream? Bluestar and Redtail *8. In The Fourth Apprentice, a group of cats go upstream to see what's blocking the water. There were eight cats, who were they? Lionblaze and some others? :) *9. They eventually come across a Twoleg place, where they find two plump rabbits trapped in a small cage. They begin to hunt them, when three kittypets stop them. What were their names? Stop asking all the Fourth Apprentice ones :) *10. There are 15 rules to the warrior code. Who came up with the rule to patrol borders regularly? don't know *11. Because of two cats, love outside your own Clan was forbidden. What were their names, and what Clans did they belong to? Cloudberry and Ryewhisker and Cloudberry is from RiverClan and Rye from WindClan *12. Who first tells Firestar "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."? Bluestar *13. StarClan was mistaken when they thought Hollyleaf was the third. Who was it really? Dovepaw *14. At the beginning of The Fourth Apprentice, four cats are meeting together. What were their names, and who was the fifth cat that eventually joined them? Bluestar, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf *15. What is the third cats' power? Don't know :( Ok that was really bad ^^ Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Opinions Hey Nighty! Can I get your opinion on DarkClan, The Ancients, BloodClan, and, most importantly, Character Art Project? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool. (: We don't currently; if we get enough blanks to do them for different ranks, then we can change the images already approved. But for now, we're just using the ones Hawkey made. Midnightpelt ♥ 12:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey Nighty, you haven't been on in awhile. Everything OK? Midnightpelt ♥ 20:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Not much. I can get back on WW tomorrow. (: Or, 7 tonight, 'cause the wiki isn't on my time. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. (: I am sick today. ): So I am sitting in bed with a laptop eating Chex that I cannot taste. ): Midnightpelt ♥ 21:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not really chexmix, 'cause I'm way too lazy to bake it, so it's just some pretzels, chex, and whatnot with some butter. It's actually very good. :P I invented my own chexmix one time... it's rice and corn chex cereal, and some pretzels, and some marshmallows. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 21:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yah. (: Oh, by the way, do you know of any kittypets left to make on PCA? I really want to make one. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 23:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, perfect, I love Jingo. (: Do you think you could reserve her for me? My ban actually doesn't end until 11:04 tonight, my time, so I want to make sure to get her reserved. I doubt anyone will have her reserved by tomorrow morning, but just in case. (: It's ok if you don't want to, I just really want to do Jingo, and with only her and Hussar left to make, I'm sure they'll be taken soon. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Nightfall101!' How are you? I've started to notice that users on ''Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire Rubystar, you have some, er, business. Hawkfire, your deputy, has left RiverClan and joined ThunderClan to be with her mate, Firepelt. So, you are without a deputy and Troutpaw (Hawkfire's apprentice) is without a mentor. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Deputy I have a cat for the Riverclan deputy: Shadowheart- Black she-cat with gray splash on nose and shimmery amber eyes. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. And Im sorry Hawkfire left Riverclan to be with me. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Gathering at the IRC. Type in #Warriors-catsoftheclans-theisland. Also could you type in after you type in that, / join #wikia-warriorcats-pca? [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice ]] Happy Valentines! 19:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) yes. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I like it! I think they'd be good for leaders or sharpclaws. Leaders especially. But they'd need to be downsized a tad. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, they're just really big. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mkay. IRC? :) Midnightpelt ♥ 03:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ravenstar runs in. "Quick! Attack at the WindClan Border! Get a patrol!" (On the border page, not IRC) Autunmpaw Do you think she should be a warrior? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Appearently we think alike. :) Okay, I can wait. And I'm glad to here that those two will be punished. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting Good idea. On Wednesdays and Mondays I have Knowledge Bowl, so I might be a little late. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 04:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Territory Ravenstar pads in. "Rubystar, I would like to see about a territory swap. For the Goldcave and Silver Falls, we would like the Misty Glade and Moonfield. What do you think?" Ravenstar shook her head. "My warriors actually seem rather fond of Silver Falls. But, they aren't as attached to the Rainbow River. What do you think, Rainbow River for Misty Glade?" Re: Leader Blanks Oooh, I'm afraid not. Bramble does, I think. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) User Box Test --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Important Notices Can any leader edit the Important Notices page? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) (Blue said there could be 2 med cat apprentices so) Can I be the second med cat app of RiverClan? Leopardpaw-pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Thanks! Icestorm 23:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Flameshine Hi Night, I'm sorry about Flameshine. She was made a warrior because I'm trying to make it so each user only leads on Clan (I'll have to speak to Maple about SkyClan/DarkClan). See how when Dewstar became leader, I let Ravenstar join StarClan? Since you had Rubystar, I didn't want Flameshine to be a leader as well. It's a lot of responsiblity for one person. I'm probably going to make one of Icestorm's cats leader of DarkClan. I hope you understand why Firestar chose Silvertail over Flameshine to be deputy; I want to still have some control of ThunderClan. Thanks for understanding, Midnightpelt ♥ 21:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure. That'll be fine :) LovefireValentines Day '10 23:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I left and i didn't know what happened next. i don't want her to be! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 16:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Flowerpelt Sure! I was thinking the other one could be a tortoiseshell like her mother. She will be Sorrelkit. But yes, you can roleplay Sparkkit. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 12:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Brokenkit.... Hi Night! I was wondering if I could do Brokenkit because I had him done and was waiting for Brindlepaw to get approved so I could do him. Icestorm 21:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nellie I really ike Nellie not having a family, i mean like no brother no sister cause only i know much about her if you get what i mean. she looks like cody's kitty-pet image from WW. i hope your not mad. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) But i don't mind them being mates. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want her to be in a clan, and i keep thinking Goldenwing has Solarwind... Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hunting test 1. In "Secrets of the Clans" a group of StarClan cats were gathered at Fourtrees, discussing Mosskit's death, and Bluestar's choice. Which cats (that were revealed by name) were present? Brambleberry, Moonflower, Snowfur, Owlstar, 2. There were three different RiverClan deputies in "Bluestar's Prophecy" (Not including Crookedstar and Oakheart) what were their names? (hint: One of them was only revealed in "Code of the Clans") Sloefur, Shellheart and 3. There have been four cats in the Warriors Series that have turned down the option to have warrior names. Name them. Millie, Brook, Daisy, Sasha, Boulder. (I consider Sasha when she stayed with ShadowClan) 4. What two eye colors are Leopardstar said to have? Amber and Blue (?) 5. In the "Return to the Forest" (A Tigerstar and Sasha manga) Sasha takes Moth and Hawk to RiverClan's territory. Three RiverClan cats showed up, asking them who they were and what they were doing. There was a time mistake here, what was it? Ummm...The fact that they are not mentioned in the RiverClan allegiances in FQ as Tigerstar had just died. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I knew it was green. I can be so mousebrain. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Quiz 1. In "Secrets of the Clans" a group of StarClan cats were gathered at Fourtrees, discussing Mosskit's death, and Bluestar's choice. Which cats (that were revealed by name) were present? Brambleberry, Moonflower, and Snowfur along with some un-named ShadowClan and RiverClan spirits 2. There were three different RiverClan deputies in "Bluestar's Prophecy" (Not including Crookedstar and Oakheart) what were their names? (hint: One of them was only revealed in "Code of the Clans") Shellheart, Sloefur 3. There have been four cats in the Warriors Series that have turned down the option to have warrior names. Name them. Brook, Millie, Daisy, Purdy, and Boulder 4. What two eye colors are Leopardstar said to have? (I THINK) Blue and Amber 5. In the "Return to the Forest" (A Tigerstar and Sasha manga) Sasha takes Moth and Hawk to RiverClan's territory. Three RiverClan cats showed up, asking them who they were and what they were doing. There was a time mistake here, what was it? It was not in "Return to the Forest" but it was in : "Return to the Clans." Fire-★ ' 00:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC)' Toolbar You can download our wiki toolbar here. http://catsoftheclanswiki.ourtoolbar.com/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 15:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks The way I edited the blanks was in MS paint. That way I can have all of them on one page. When I edit them I copy and paste the edits to the other blanks--'Nightshine'♣ 00:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? #barn. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 00:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC)! Kaito What do you want Kaito to look like? So far, all we know about her is that she is a she-cat with Sunfire's green eyes. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kaito How bout she is a creamy-ginger tabby with deep green eyes? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Patrol 1. In "Code of the Clans", it states that Sunstar is Lionheart's mentor. This seems to be incorrect, as Lionheart has a different mentor in "Bluestar's Prophecy". Who was that mentor? Swiftbreeze 2. In "Rising Storm", it was revealed that Mosspelt was raising Stormkit and Featherkit. But in "Forest of Secrets", Leopardstar said that a different queen would be taking care of them. What was her name? Greenflower 3. In "The Fourth Apprentice", there are new RiverClan elders. A few of these elders are younger than Firestar. Which ones? Pouncetail, Dapplenose, Dawnflower, and Voletooth. 4. In "A Dangerous Path", Sandstorm and Fireheart have one more big fight before confessing their love for eachother. What was the fight about? Tawnypaw. Fireheart chose the mentors. He chose Brackenfur over Sandstorm. 5. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have four half-siblings. Name them all. Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Tadpole and Swiftpaw Ta-da! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC)